libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Horrid Fetter
Discipline: '''Athanatism; '''Level: Conduit 5 Display: '''Material and visual '''Manifesting Time: '''10 minutes '''Range: '''Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels); see text '''Target: '''One incorporeal creature with 6 HD or less '''Duration: '''Instantaneous; see text '''Saving Throw: '''Will negates; '''Power Resistance: No and yes; see text 'Power Points: '''9 By using this power, you attempt to bind an incorporeal creature to an object important to it, which must lie within the powers’ range. The called creature is bound to the object and to your service until it agrees to perform one service in return for its freedom. First, you must locate an object important to that creature. This can the breath of a dying man, a bloodied sword, or be an object that holds significance to members of its type (a mirror for a mirror shade, for example). When calling a specific individual, you would use things like an item that it wielded in life, a picture of it, the tears of its widow, or its corporeal remains if it is undead. The type of creature must be known and stated. If you wish to call a specific individual, you must use that individual’s proper name in manifesting this power. The target creature is allowed a Will saving throw. If the saving throw succeeds, the creature resists the power. If the saving throw fails, the creature is immediately drawn to the object (power resistance does not keep it from being called), and is unable to harm or act against you for as long as you hold or own the object it is bound to. You can add a special diagram (a two-dimensional bounded figure with no gaps along its circumference, augmented with various psionic sigils) to make the circle more secure. Drawing the diagram by hand takes 10 minutes and requires a DC 20 Spellcraft check. You do not know the result of this check. If the check fails, the diagram is ineffective. You can take 10 when drawing the diagram if you are under no particular time pressure to complete the task. This task also takes 10 full minutes. If time is no factor at all, and you devote 3 hours and 20 minutes to the task, you can take 20. A successful diagram allows you to manifest a ''wrench spell on the circle during the round before manifesting any summoning power. The anchor holds any called creatures in the circle for 24 hours per manifester level. A creature cannot use its power resistance against a circle prepared with a diagram, and none of its abilities or attacks can cross the diagram. If the creature tries a Charisma check to break free of the trap (see below), the DC increases by 5. The creature is immediately released if anything disturbs the diagram—even a straw laid across it. The creature itself cannot disturb the diagram either directly or indirectly, as noted above. The creature can flee from you by successfully pitting its power resistance against your manifester level check, by dimensional travel, or with a successful Charisma check (DC 15 + 1/2 your manifester level + your Charisma modifier). It can try each method once per day. If it breaks loose, it can flee or attack you. If the creature is held within a successful circle enhanced by ''wrench ''(as described above), they may not escape by dimensional travel. If the creature does not break free of this power, you may keep it bound for as long as you wish. You can attempt to compel a creature to perform a service by describing the service and either offering some sort of reward or damaging the object to attempt to coerce it. In either case, you can only attempt to issue the creature commands or negotiate for services once in a 24-hour period, and impossible demands or unreasonable commands are never agreed to. For the former case, you make a Charisma check opposed by the creature’s Charisma check. The check is assigned a bonus of +0 to +6 based on the nature of the service and the reward. If the creature wins the opposed check, it refuses service. This process can be repeated until the creature promises to serve, until it breaks free, or until you decide to get rid of it by means of some other effect. If you ever roll a natural 1 on the Charisma check, the creature breaks free of the power’s effect and can escape or attack you. In the latter case, you may damage the object a total of five times to attempt to compel the creature. After the fifth time, the object breaks, and this power ends. When you damage the item (a standard action), the creature takes damage equal to half its maximum hit points, round up, and is sickened for 1 round/level. Instead of taking damage, the creature may follow one command you give it to the best of its ability. Once the service or command is completed, the creature need only to inform you to be instantly sent back whence it came. The creature might later seek revenge. If you assign some open-ended task that the creature cannot complete through its own actions, the power remains in effect for a maximum of 1 day per manifester level, and the creature gains an immediate chance to break free (with the same chance to resist as when it was called). Note that a clever recipient can subvert some instructions. '''Augment: '''For each additional power point that you spend, increase the HD of the creature that you can summon by 1. In addition, you may expend your psionic focus to target up to three creatures of the same kind, as long as their total Hit Dice is no more than the total creature HD you are summoning. Each creature gets a saving throw, makes an independent attempt to escape, and must be individually persuaded to aid you. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Seventh Path